Organically modified silica particles are used as fillers for materials and the like, as well as a number of high technology uses. The silica may be in colloid form.
In the prior art, it is known to graft organically modified silanes onto a silica nanoparticle surface. Natural silica is covered with hydroxide groups, which are reactive with silanes having silanol or hydrolyzable groups, to bond the silane to the silica. Such silanes may carry a bonded organic radical such as an allyl group, an aminoalkyl group, or any of a variety of organic groups, which can change the surface characteristics of the silica.
By this invention, silica nanoparticles are provided in which an organosilane modifying agent is directly incorporated into the nanoparticles throughout their volume, rather than merely occupying the surface of the nanoparticles. Stronger modification of the characteristics of the silica nanoparticles can be achieved in this manner for improved fillers, for coatings and other formulations, abrasives, and other known uses of silica nanoparticles, which may be in a stable emulsion form.
Furthermore, such a product does not require a subsequent grafting step of reactive silane to its surface, so that the manufacturing process is simplified.